Talk:Black Or White/@comment-430215-20131109193955/@comment-430215-20131109211821
Okay, I'll start by the eliminations first: Janae: Neutral. K, I don't appreciate how she was eliminated, but something catty was up with her. She got drunk and got so mad or so sad all the time. It was really an issue. I really can't give much more on her since she was only in two episodes. Nicole: Like. She has a BADASS mom! xD I thought I'd hate her, but she turned out to be pretty cool. I like how she didn't approve of Valentina and Alicia's antics, bullying, and jumping. Jennifer: Dislike. She CANNOT let things go! Jesus Christ, woman, it was A DAMN HOT POCKET! It was STRAIT UP RUDE for her to be touching your food, don't get me wrong, but it's not enough to declare world war III, that only takes place here on Degrassi wiki, sorry. Alicia: Hate. She was the bitch in Valicia. I dislike how she wanted to jump in a fight that had nothing to do with her (oh wait, this is the second time she jumped someone too! >:O), then she basically called Shannon a whore and her dad her pimp. Wtf!? I don't even know who would actually say that! Then the way she exited, it was stupid. She couldn't get over it, so bye bitch, bye. Nancy: Like/love. I honestly love the way she talks! It's so country, but not ratchet country, cute country. I love her viciousness too, but yeah, that's about it. She settles things nicely. Btw, oiling yourself before a fight with patrolium jelly, I have to remember that. Shannon: Neutral/Like. I do feel bad for her at times. She was tormented equally or more than Rocky, so I feel her tbh. The bed thing now....was really dumb. I mean, REALLY DUMB! This is a house KNOWN for its "talkative" ways, and he was so drunk. Omg, but I liked everything else. Happy she stood up for herself. Rocky: LOVE! Favorite this season, and she's a replacement! I love Rocky! She's so fun, and she's so badass in battle. She's way better than Janelle tbh. I was kinda missled, though, I thought she'd really be put to the test like Janelle, but that just makes me both love her and the house more, 'cause no matter what, they were STILL better than those S11 AttackAOne hoes! Stephanie: Like. As I expected, she was my favorite Stephanie. It didn't take a genius to figure that out though. She was really "Idgaf", she just minded her own business, and in the end, didn't fight anybody. That's pretty much me tbh. Like, they go on with there own crap, Imma just check my hair. I'm also kinda happy to see that her make-up gradually toned down over the course of the season. Because really, she looked like a Japanese doll at the start. Paula: Like. Okay now, I did say I was getting sick of her at one point. I really was. The constant complaining about Shannon was ticking me off. But fortunately, she cooled down and evolved. I like her too tbh, she just wants to have a good time and put petty drama behind her. On top of that, she also made another quote that these Season 11 bitches need to hear "We all discussed that we don't like her, so can we please just not mention her name while she's not around?" Someone needs to tell these s11 girls this, because they mentioned Janelle's AND Shanae's names ALL THE TIME! Valentina: Neutral/Like actually. Surprised to be honest. I hated her in the beginning, but I slowly started to like her as time went on. She's really freaking crazy. I'm happy that she turned out different by the end. She was such a bitch at the start, but she slowly became cooler. I also like the Valicia friendship. I like how she's more moral than Alicia, and I like how she's a total psychopath xD It's weird though, she isn't "about that life" when Shannon calls her "Kunta Kinte", but she is pretty much all the rest of the time. Odd.